Truth About Bethany
by Mantinas
Summary: Kevin sees Gwen with a beautiful girl after he gets kicked out of a club drunk. No OCs.


Disclaimer-I own nothing and nobody.

* * *

><p>Club doors open and two burley looking men push a disorderly Kevin out into the cold night air. He was kicked out for saying a few stupid-<em>wrong<em>-things to a lady and for being exposed as having a fake I.D.; he got off without jail time because the owner couldn't stand the thought of another police investigation.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin shouted drunkenly to the closing door. "Well, your club suxssssss! Throwing out a hero-I tell YA...I tell ya…CRYINshame…Soldiers get booze but an inter…Interrrrrrrr…Alien butt-kicker can't? Fuck youuu."

He turned around quickly, torso a little shaky and eyelids half mast as he stumbled through the alley. It wasn't his fault he had to pull out the old card. His last mission messed with his head in more ways than one. It was only a baby…

"Oh great!" He slurred. "Fuckin' light at the fuckin' end of the fuckin' tunnel! I HOPE THEY-SUE!"

"Oh….," Streetlamp. He was out of the alley, his feet decided without talking to his brain that they could no longer stay steady. He stumbled towards the lamppost and sighed.

Those big blue eyes haunted him even through the hazy fog. It attacked because it was scared and trying to find its parents. Kevin got tossed around one too many times that he reverted back…No longer was he the teen the Tennyson cousins knew. He was the eleven year old they met in New York all those years ago. But he didn't know, he never came across anything like it before.

Those blue eyes, in those final moments, showed Kevin all he needed to know before they dimmed, a mournful roar escaping its throat.

Kevin sniffed, keeping his emotions in check until he heard two loud clip-clops on the pavement. He stared in the direction it was coming from; two girls in high heels ready for a night at a club-most likely the one he was just removed from.

One of the girls was a red head with green eyes with a violet skirt that went down to her knees with a white border at the bottom. When she was close, he recognized her.

"Gwen," He slurred. He took in the other girl. "Who's yerr friend?"

"Um," Gwen began, taking Kevin's eyes off the brunette, a 'I-can't-believe-you're-_this_-drunk' glare aimed right at him.

"I'm Bethany," The girl said and Kevin was staring again.

She was very pretty. Long brown hair that accentuated her face with which held piercing, toxic green eyes, a small nose that Kevin found cute, and thin lips that he could swear were calling out to him. Trailing lower he noticed that she was relatively flat through the-limegreen?-skirt, which did not bother him. _Least it's not silicon_-he thought as his eyes drifted lower; short white shorts hugged lithe hips that led to powerful yet lanky legs and down to the green high heels accentuating delicate, yet powerful feet.

He noticed Bethany giving him a strange look. Just realizing that he took so long to reply, Kevin slapped his face and slurred: "I'm Kevin."

"Nice to meet you," She said, genuinely smiling. When was the last time he saw that?

"If you'll excuse us, Kevin." Gwen said, snapping the drunk to the fact that she was still there and that he and Bethany weren't in their own little world. "But Bethany and I were gonna go clubbing."

"Bah," Kevin slurred, waving his hand in dismissal. "That club's shit! How…How's about you come over to muh place?"

"No," Gwen deadpanned. "We're gonna…"

"Okay," Came the timid reply.

Kevin smiled the his best charming smile, though to both girls it looked like he either was peeing himself or just jizzed in his pants. Either way, Bethany didn't seem to mind. Kevin came between them, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

"Come with me, muh lady, our chariot awaits."

"Um, are you sure it's safe for you to drive?"

"Haha! Babe, I've souped muh baby up that if it hit a tree, the tree would be obliterated! Wanna see?"

"NO! No, that's…That's fine." Was the last thing Gwen heard, the dumbfounded look plastered on her face when she said 'okay'. Deep down she knew this was going to get very ugly.

Kevin drove them to his house all the while having a pleasant conversation with Bethany, who seemed truly enraptured when the conversation turned to sports and cars. There was a god and he loved Kevin right now.

Stopping inside the already opened garage(Kevin opening it as soon as he pulled up), Kevin got out with a 'wait one second' being tossed in his drunken slur. He ran towards the passenger side door and opened it for her.

"Why, Kevin, I never would have thought you'd be such a gentleman the way Gwen talks about you."

"Yeah, well, Gwen's a little mad at me ever since we broke up."

"Oh well, her lose is my gain." A delicately calloused hand ran along his muscular arm. He shivered while some blood started to head down south when his foggy eyes noticed the sultry look he was receiving.

Oh the things promised in those eyes…He caught her lips in a lingering, chaste kiss, which she returned only a second after. He moaned into it. Gwen didn't even compare to what those lips were doing to his already frayed nervous system.

Letting go he quickly picked her up bridal style and ran towards the door to the house, closing the garage door before shutting the door and running towards the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed, getting on top of her, lips connecting as arms roamed on her back, sides, chest.

'She's really muscular.' He thought, loving the idea.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised over her head. His hands massaged her flat chest, lips reconnecting passionately as they both moaned into it. And that was when he felt it. His eyes widened and he jumped back, far away from the 'girl' who laid on his bed, flustered and confused.

"What…What's wrong?"

No doubt about it…Masculine tone the first time. And then it hit him. Who else does Gwen know with green eyes. The lime green. The flat chest! Shit! How could he not know? He knew if he was lying by the very orbs that ensnared him!

Kevin bent over, hugging his stomach as he let its contents get acquainted with the floor. This was so wrong.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" 'Bethany' said, sounding truly worried as 'she' clung onto his arm, trying hard to look him in the eyes-eyes that don't want to see 'her' because the her he wants to see ain't real.

"Quit it, Ben." Kevin whispered, side effect of vomiting. "I know it's you."

"How?"

"Use duct-tape like those cheap, tranny hookers next time."

Kevin didn't have to look to know Benji was blushing.

"Damnit," He murmured. "What were you thinking, Ben? You don't seem drunk. Are ya high?"

"No," Ben said forlornly, his wig covering his down-turned face.

"God," Kevin shouted. "What the hell?"

"It's something I do sometimes." Ben shrugged, but Kevin knew he was on the verge of tears. "Helps me relax, almost like being yourself but not. And with our last mission…"

Great, he had to bring that back up, only now he wasn't as drunk as he was earlier. And why the tears? _He _was the victim! Not Ben!

"But why?"

"I won't lie, Kevin. I was planning on having sex with you. This wasn't a joke. I've had feelings for you for so long, I thought this would be the perfect time. You…You were so drunk, I didn't think you'd notice or care. I just wanted this once and be through with these feelings I know will never be returned."

"Julie?"

"Me trying to move on." Ben sniffed. "Isn't working."

"Obviously!"

Kevin couldn't take it. He _liked _it. He _liked _kissing Bethany-Ben-like that. He was going to…He wouldn't think about it. Shit, just what he needed; more bad mental images.

And he could see it. Bethany-Ben-the innocent virgin taking his cock as he pounded her-his-pussy/asshole! Speaking of shit-did Ben even use an enema? He would have had…His throat threatens to heave more, but he wills it down. He has to thank those whores in New York for this information. He'd have to send them a card if they're still alive.

"Damnit! The first time since Gwen I meet the perfect girl and it turns out to be a dude!"

"Kevin," Ben moves from off the bed and towards his friend.

"Don't come any closer!" Kevin screams. "I don't care if this is all some sick joke or not, you're not touching me anymore?"

"But you liked it before," Ben said dejectedly. "You even said I was perfect."

"I said _Bethany_ was perfect!" Kevin screamed, just realizing that the name was a big give away, too. "Not you! Not you…You're…Shit, I don't know. Maybe you need to quit being hero, Ben."

The tears start cascading down his eyes now. He's sobbing. Kevin wants to comfort him, but right now he has too much to ingest that he feels like crying, too.

"How could you?"

"How could _I_?" Kevin screams, becoming menacing and overbearing to the tranny. "_How could __**I**__? _How could _you_?"

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"_Get! __**Out**_!" Kevin roared.

Ben picked up his shirt and ran out of the house. Kevin was amazed, he ran pretty good in them shoes.

Kevin slumped down the door frame, his legs bent towards his chest. He felt so gross now. So disgusting. So _used_. He revokes his god comment, if there is one, he's a real prick.

Now what is he gonna do? He stayed to fight aliens with them because Ben was still his friend even after he broke up with Gwen. Guess I know why. He thought. Now that it was awkward with both teens, where did that leave him? He liked Bellwood, it was everything New York wasn't! But he couldn't-_wouldn't_-look Ben in the eyes after this. Not without seeing Bethany. He'd crack and then he'd be a queer. And what would his father say to that? Most likely nothing good.

But what was wrong with being gay? Nothing really-he just wasn't into that. He didn't mind that Ben was gay. And if he did sleep with Ben, it would be under the guise of Bethany. He knew a relationship like that wasn't healthy, no matter how drunk he was. He might think it a good idea while mutated, but drunk, his head towards his room, he grimaced. He'd have to clean the floor. Probably couldn't stay in the room because of this.

Standing up, he knew what he had to do. He'd call Max in the morning and ask to be transferred. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>I know a lot of you are going to say that this is a horrible story. Personally, I like it for the simple fact that it's a 'sad' ending. To me it beats the cliche that's been going around where Ben andor Kevin is gay for the other and the other is 'straight' until something happens. It's EVERYWHERE. I wanted to do something different. This is also a bit realistic, even though I doubt the dialog is perfect, but I'm not changing it, my muse won't let me. And I know I sound like an ass, but whatever. Bevin needs onesided stuff, too, ya know.


End file.
